


Lacrimosa

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Demons [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon!Brian, Demon!Carter, Demon!Deckard, Demon!Dom, Demon!Vince, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel!Owen, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carter catches up to them, Brian and Vince are in for a shocking reunion with Dom.  Except they aren’t the only ones to track down the demonic pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Monochrome Kiss.”  Like it’s predecessor, this was partly inspired by the animes Black Butler and FullMetal Alchemist with my own lore added on top.  The name of this comes from the ending song of the Black Butler series.
> 
> EDIT: With the release of Furious 7 it should be noted that this was written and posted BEFORE the name change happened with Statham's character. Hence why Deckard's name is Ian in the fic as that was the name they were going with up until shortly before the movie released.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” was Ian’s greeting when he found the blonde demon at their door.

Brian shook his head, stepping into the Wrath Demon’s arms.  “How’ve you been?”

“I’d say with the meal I just had?  I’m doing pretty damn good.”  He gave Brian a wink before his gaze traveled over to Vince.  “And who might this be?”

Vince removed his sunglasses, eyes glowing an unnatural emerald.  “Like ya to meet Vince,” Brian answered.  “My new mate.”

“Well, well…”  Ian smirked.  “You finally settled down.”  He slapped Brian on the shoulder.  “Congratulations man.”  He addressed Vince as he said, “Welcome to the family.  Name’s Ian.”

Vince shook his offered hand, inquiring, “Where’s your mate?”

“Ah, you told him the story I see,” he said to Brian.

The blonde chuckled.  “It’s still good gossip.”

Ian snorted but his face was filled with good-natured humor.  “Owen’s out doing…”  He fluttered his hand.  “Whatever the fuck it is he does.”  Where demons required souls to feed on, angels needed to do their saving and protecting thing they were so good at.  Because Owen was a _Fallen_ Angel however, his needs were backwards- his desire was to aid blackened souls destined to be damned.

Brian hip-checked Ian as he came into the London flat.  “So call him back,” the blonde insisted.  “We have a reunion to get underway here.”

“Yeah, yeah…”  Ian gestured for Vince to go ahead after his mate.

After shutting the door, Ian stood there, reaching into the soul bond he had with Owen.  His eyes went solid black during that time, communicating to his angel that he was requested at home.  The black melted into his usual crimson irises, the color burning steady for a few moments.

It was then he noticed Vince was staring at him, eyes glowing emerald in response.  “What was _that_?”

Ian smirked, eyes fading to their human brown-green as they went into the living room.  “Mates can communicate telepathically,” he answered, plopping onto the couch.  “You’ll learn once you settle into your skin.”

Brian smiled over at them from where he stood browsing the large bookshelves.  “I’ve been telling him that for just about everything since I gave him the Kiss and he’s rather tired of hearing it.”  Ian chuckled, shaking his head and muttering something about the impatience of youth.  “Tell me about it,” Brian joked in reply, coming over to settle beside his old friend.

Vince joined them when his mate patted the cushion next to him.  He was certainly frustrated with not being able to tap into his new demonic powers, let alone even being able to control his eyes from shifting.  That was another reason Brian had wanted them to hook up with others- he said it would help Vince learn quicker.

An unfamiliar noise drew Vince’s gaze to the balcony.  There was a bank of floor to ceiling windows leading to it, letting in an abundance of natural light.  It also allowed Vince to watch as a man appeared, flapping ebony wings as he landed lightly on the stone.

He gave a wry grin as he pushed the double doors open, folding his wings up to his back to walk through.  “So this is what was so important,” he spoke, accent the same as Ian’s.  “You had me worried something was wrong.”

Ian moved to greet him with a broad grin.  They exchanged a kiss that was anything but tame before Brian was allowed to interrupt.  He hugged onto the angelic creature as well.  “Owen, I want you to meet my mate.”  Vince rose to his feet, being cautious in his approach, and introduced himself.

“Well, well,” Owen mused, bumping his shoulder with Brian’s.  “Got yourself quite the catch there Bri.”

“I like to think so.”

Vince cleared his throat, looking away uncomfortably at the added attention.  It made his demon rise up more and he winced as his tongue was cut on jagged teeth.  “Damnit,” he cursed.  “Hate this shit.”

He could _feel_ Brian’s sympathy brushing against him through the bond.  It was strange being able to actually sense such things now but at least he was getting used to that easier than the damn eyes… and teeth… and claws.  Sighing in frustration, Vince met Brian’s eyes, not about to admit to pouting.

Brian simply reached out and took hold of his arm, pulling him into a comforting embrace.  He spoke softly in his ear in a language Vince didn’t understand, but he could decipher the intent.  Calm washed over him and Vince allowed himself to sag against his mate.  His arms curled around Brian’s waist and the blonde didn’t even react to the claws that were there instead of the press of fingertips.

Once Vince was feeling steady again, he murmured the first thing that came to his mind.  “Your wings are prettier.”

There was a light chuckle in his ear as Brian held him closer and all Vince could do was shut his eyes and thank any deity that would still listen that he’d found the beautiful demon in his arms.

* * *

They had left London a couple days later, much to Ian’s bitching and Brian’s amusement.  It was no surprise that Owen would take the blonde’s side, leaving Ian to grumble and complain the whole flight.  He couldn’t give any valid argument however when the pair pointed out a crowded city like London wasn’t the place for training a new demon.

Instead they went to the Southern coast of Crete.  Ian curled his nose as soon as they got to the beach house.  He was used to modern and an abundance of amenities.  “Roughing it” in a bungalow wasn’t his idea of fun.

Brian of course was his cheeky self.  “Figure you would want something more tropical after all that rain.”

Owen jumped right on board, remarking, “He likes all the gloom and doom, you should know that.”

Vince laughed heartily, not even phased when Ian’s eyes flashed red in warning, an attempt to dominate the younger demon.  Perhaps if Vince were a lesser demon that would work, but with envy and wrath being on the same plane- along with greed- that wasn’t likely to happen.

“Hey,” Brian spoke up, smiling softly at his mate.  “Your eyes…  They’re human again.”

“Yeah?”  Vince didn’t bother to hide his surprise.  They had faded out of their demon green a few times but they had never remained that way for long.

 _Told you it took time,_ Brian replied, Vince’s eyes widening as he heard it in his head rather than aloud.  Brian chuckled at his reaction before suggesting, “How about a swim?”

* * *

Brian couldn’t say he was surprised when Carter showed up on their quiet stretch of beach.  He was a Pride Demon after all and wasn’t likely to let Brian’s rejection go easily.  However he could say he was truly shocked to find who stood beside him- Dom, eyes glowing demon red.

“Dom?!”  Vince’s eyes widened in shock.  He had felt Brian’s distress through the bond and come out from the bungalow where he’d been fixing lunch with Owen.  Ian was emerging from the water, surfboard in hand just like Brian, the pair having decided on a few more runs.

Vince stepped up next to his mate, staring openly at his best friend.  “What did you do?” was all he could ask.

Dom’s grin was a twisted shell of what it used to be- cold and bitter.  “Just evening the odds.”

The brunette next to him smiled in a way that would make a shark run, eyes a pure silver.  “Allow me to introduce myself…  Carter.”  Vince’s eyes flashed in recognition, only causing Carter’s grin to twist even more.  “You both know Dominic.”  He looked to Ian and Owen that now flanked the other mated pair.  “And by the looks of things, I would say this is the infamous cross-mated pair.”  He looked at Ian as he remarked, “So what’s it like to fuck an angel?”  Ian’s eyes flared red in response.

“Came a long way to find me,” Brian remarked, his eyes turning purple.  “I assume it wasn’t just a friendly call to catch up.”

“Quite right on that _Carino_.”  Carter growled, a fireball appearing in his hand one second and hurling out straight at Vince the next.

The blazing projectile ricocheted away, a barrier of energy shielding the small group.  Ian threw his head back in laughter while his mate smirked, palms turned up as he created the field, eyes glowing a bright icy blue.  “Gotta love my angel,” Ian mused.  “Those powers sure do come in handy.”

Carter was seething, nostrils flaring as his fingertips crackled with fire.  Dom shifted anxiously at his side, clearly not knowing what to do then.  “Carter?” he ventured.

“I’m thinking,” Carter snapped back under his breath.

“What’s wrong Carter?” Brian mused.  “Didn’t tell him your real agenda when you turned him?”  Dom lowered his brow, red eyes gazing at Carter who growled at Brian.  “What’d you tell ‘im?  That he could kill me?”

“Dom?”  Vince frowned at his best friend.  “Why would you do that?”

“He took Mia!” Dom snapped.  “He took _you!_ ”

Under his breath Ian snarked, “The plot thickens.”  Owen shoved his shoulder and gave him a silencing look.

“I love him!” Vince yelled.  That made Dom’s jaw tighten, his eyes flicking over to Carter before looking away altogether.

To Brian it was telling and he wasn’t above using it to his advantage.  He huffed.  “So when were you plannin’ on tellin’ ‘im you were gonna kill Vince instead?”

Dom’s focus was pulled right back on Carter.  “ _What_?”

“Or that he’d be next?”

Carter held his hands to the side in a placating gesture, looking at his inadvertent mate.  “Let me explain-”

“You may be pissed I turned you down, but you still want me.”  Brian looked smug.  “You wouldn’t kill me.  But Vince…  You need him out of the way to break our bond, to mate me yourself.  But of course you changed Dom, so that means you’d have to kill him too.”

“You bastard!” Dom roared.  “You used me!”

“He’s a demon,” Ian dead-panned.  “What do you expect?”  Sure, all demons had evil tendencies however those _born_ such as Carter, Brian, and even Ian who was changed in the womb, were on another level.  It was just their nature, slaves to their vices and doing whatever it took to keep themselves sated.

Carter was shaking his head.  “That’s not true,” he insisted.  Not that Dom was listening, lunging at him and taking them both to the ground.  There was of course a disparity there- sure Dom had the stronger human frame, but it was all a facade as Carter was fully in control of his demon powers and also ranked higher on the food chain.

As they wrestled on the sand, Carter actually holding back his demon which surprised Brian, Vince tried to go to them but his mate wouldn’t let him past the barrier.  “Bri, he’ll get hurt!” Vince protested, but Brian only shook his head, looking at the scene calmly.

“You lying piece of shit!” Dom spat, straddling Carter’s hips.  The Pride Demon canted his hips up, throwing Dom off-balance and flinging him over Carter’s head and onto his back.  With a stunning display of agility, Carter rolled onto one knee, spinning Dom around and pulling him with ease so he laid underneath him in a perfect reversal of their earlier position.

Carter’s claws were out, a hand wrapping around Dom’s throat.  The brunette’s tone was dangerous and measured as he bent down to stare into the young demon’s eyes.  “You will stop and you will listen to me.”  Dom stilled but every muscle in his body was still coiled for a fight.

Taking a chance, Carter released the man beneath him but didn’t move, his eyes glowing brightly.  “I won’t pretend those weren’t my intentions when I came to you at the airport.”  He caught Dom’s wrists, pinning them to the sand when he tried to strike.  The young demon continued to thrash about, causing Carter to snap, “Dominic!”

Stopping his escape attempts, Dom chose instead to glare up at him.  Carter huffed, muttering, “Wrath Demons and your ill-gotten tempers.”  Dom snorted in reply.  “Now if you care to _listen_ …” He sighed as he toned down his anger and admitted, “I wouldn’t allow something to happen to you.  Not now.”

Dom’s face turned to curious confusion.  “You mean that,” he stated and though it wasn’t a question, Carter nodded.

Brian’s eyes narrowed, flicking away from the scene.  “Incoming,” he warned.

Forgetting their infighting, Carter rolled off of Dom, quickly coming to his feet.  As soon as he saw the tell-tale wings, he moved protectively in front of the younger demon as he too stood.  “Angels,” Carter hissed with malice, feeling Dom press up behind him.  There was a question traveling through their bond but Carter only reached back and grabbed hold of Dom's wrist.

“Luke,” Brian greeted, not hiding his displeasure as the angel landed on the shore.  The two flanking him he didn’t know.  Apparently Carter knew the one, spitting out his name like poison- Markham.

“Stasiak,” Owen grunted, identifying the last angel in the group.  It was no surprise that the former angel would know them.  As an Angel of Courage, he often worked alongside his Justice brethren.

“Still alive I see,” was Stasiak’s sour greeting to the Fallen Angel.

“I can feel the heartbreak from here.”  Stasiak only snorted, looking to Luke for direction.

“Good job leading them here Carter,” Ian griped, not really feeling like dealing with _this_ on top of things.

“Shove it,” Carter threw back very uncharacteristically. Brian could see he was worried- not for himself, but Dom.

The blonde looked at Owen.  “Keep them safe.”  When he passed through the barrier, Vince snagged his hand.  “We’ll be fine,” he assured his mate.  “Stay with Owen.”

Carter and Brian locked eyes and there was an understanding there.  “Go,” Carter encouraged his own young mate.  Dom tried to argue but Carter looked over his shoulder at him, eyes steady silver.  “You can’t fight them yet.   _Go_ ,” he urged with a light push.

Once the young ones were out of the way, the trio of demons smirked in delight.  “I promised to rip your wings off Luke,” Brian reminded.

“I’ll enjoy seeing you try,” the angel taunted right back.

Vince grabbed hold of Dom’s forearm the second he passed through the barrier.  Their eyes were both pulsing their demonic green and red but there was no missing the utter sorrow in them, both heartbroken for each other and the situation they found themselves in.

“I’m so sorry V,” Dom offered, pulling his best friend into his arms.  Vince just clutched onto the back of his shirt, face pressed into his neck.  That was until they heard the unmistakable sounds of bones breaking.

Their eyes widened as they watched the trio of demons starting to shift.  The noises were positively agonizing but it seemed like they weren’t in any pain.  Each of them had sprouted ebony wings- Brian’s soft downy feathers while Carter’s were leathery and Ian’s were a mix of both with feathers over the back and edges.  That wasn’t the only things that were changing however.

Brian’s shoulders dislocated, his limbs growing as his skin turned black.  His jaw popped out, lengthening into a muzzle, sickening canines dropping down.  Ears sprouted, along with a wolf-like tail.  Clothes were shredded as layers of muscle were added onto his frame, shoes splitting as large paws took form, matching his hands.  The scales that Vince had been teased with before spread out across Brian’s abdomen, as well as up along his ribs, throat, and other vulnerable places.  The picture he made was stunning and ferocious, purple eyes slitted like a wolf’s- and that’s what he looked like too, a bipedal monster of a wolf with wings.

Carter’s back curved, the vertebrae popping and growing in size, designer shirt left in tatters.  Throwing his head back, that too lengthened with a sickening sound.  Scales formed all over his body, linking together in a beautiful pattern of ebony and silver.  His eyes glowed a striking metallic, jaw growing and flashing a nasty set of teeth.  A large tail emerged, waving back and forth like a deadly whip as his claws glinted dangerously.  To the young demons, he looked like a dragon.

Then there was Ian, feathers and clothes flying as his body contorted.  He fell to four clawed feet, talons digging into the sand as easily as they could no doubt shred flesh.  His body had scales grow from throat to barreled chest and down to his belly and legs, the rest getting covered in matching ebony feathers.  His head had become that of a hawk- only massive in scope to match his overall size- and his tail that of a lion’s.  Before them was effectively a griffon with glowing red eyes, a battle cry ripping from his throat.

Vince and Dom stood there in a mix of shock and awe.  The deadly creatures before them had been human only moments before and now they were things of pure legend.

When the three angels summoned up flaming swords, shooting into the air, the battle was on.

Brian flew straight at Hobbs in one powerful leap and flap of wings, while the dragon leapt for Markham and Ian’s claws were set on Stasiak.  The angels met them, eyes blazing royal blue as they used their own brand of magic to combat the larger beasts.  The two new demons could barely follow the individual battles they were moving so fast.

There was a growl of agonizing pain and Vince screamed.  If it wasn’t for Dom, the Envy Demon would have run right out of the protective barrier.  “Brian!”  The wolf was let go, plummeting to the ground and impacting harshly- his wing having been snapped like a twig.

Carter, whose tail was currently wrapped around Markham, squeezing the life from the angel, narrowed his gaze on Luke.  The Pride Demon would never contradict Brian’s claims that he still cared for him, even with everything the denial had done to his ego.  With a roar of pure anger, the dragon flung the struggling angel straight into Stasiak, Ian reeling back as the angels collided and went flying.  His silver eyes were set on Luke.

He caught the angel unaware, swatting the deadly sword from his hand.  Luke hit him with a blast of energy that pushed him back but Carter shook it off and struck.  He feigned an attack with his tail, only for Luke to strafe right into the demon’s clutches.

Brian’s howl morphed into a scream when his human vocal cords returned.  He had maintained the claws and his wings- unable to hide them being injured.  He flexed his wounded right wing, wincing in pain.  The second Luke slammed into the ground near him, his eyes glowed violet and he growled.

With Luke distracted by the impressively large dragon in front of him, Brian was able to get in behind him.  He grabbed the base of each downy white wing, ripping them as though they were paper.  Hobbs’ cries were exquisite and Brian grinned with manic glee.  “Told you I’d rip them off,” he taunted.

Brian walked over to the Flaming Sword of Justice that laid in the sand, picking it up and giving it a little twirl.  “Hey Luke,” he called, the angel looking up from where he knelt on the ground in agonizing pain, royal blue eyes flickering.  “Say hello to your Maker for me.”  The sword flew through the air like a javelin, striking Luke through the chest.  There was a blinding flash of light before the angel simply faded from existence, leaving nothing but a pile of white feathers behind.

Their attention turned to Ian, the massive griffon having the other two angels in his clutches, one pinned under each clawed front foot.  Carter shifted back to his human form, a scowl on his face.  “Allow me,” he growled, walking over to the squirming pair.  His smile down at Markham was pure evil.  “Told you never to fuck with me,” he mentioned.

A clawed hand reached down, wrapping around Markham’s throat.  Eyes glowed bright silver as power crackled in the air around him.  It shot from his hand, decapitating the angel beneath him.  As the light faded away, one more angel down, he looked up at Ian.  “Eat the other one for all I care.”

“What?  No!  No, no, no-”  Stasiak was cut off as Ian grabbed hold of him in his beak, tossing him casually into the air before snapping the angel’s spine as he was falling.  Ian put his head back then, the body folding in half and going down his throat.

Carter raised a brow.  “I wasn’t serious, but that works.”

A glow came out of the griffon’s mouth and Ian ended up coughing up a bunch of feathers.  He cursed as he returned to human form, pulling a stray plume from his mouth.  “Better to pluck first, clearly,” he spoke dryly, pulling a smirk from Carter.

All attention turned to Brian then as he whimpered.  His right wing was dragging on the sand, looking pretty pathetic rather than the beautiful creature he usually was.  Owen had released the protection field, the others rushing to join them.

“Brian!” Vince cried, desperately wanting to hold him but afraid to.

Owen brushed his hand across Ian’s face, offering him a warm smile before promptly turning to Brian.  “Be still Bri,” he encouraged.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

Carter stepped up beside Dom, whispering, “It’s okay,” when the young demon grabbed his hand.  Dom nodded before looking worriedly at Brian, earlier animosity clearly forgotten as he watched the way his best friend started to cry for the blonde.

“Shh,” Brian murmured, cupping Vince’s cheek and pressing their foreheads together.  “I’ll be fine.”  Owen was behind him and apologized before adjusting the broken wing.  Brian winced, sharpened teeth cutting into his lower lip as he held back the cry of pain.  Vince leaned in, swiping his tongue across the blood, distracting Brian as Owen worked.

With the wing set, Owen used his healing abilities to bind it- both his eyes and hands glowing an icy blue with power.  Because he was a _Fallen_ Angel, Owen’s healing had twisted just like his other powers, allowing him to heal other creatures of darkness.  “I’d leave them out for awhile,” Owen cautioned.  “My healing’s not exactly perfect here.”

“Sure it is babe,” Ian replied.  “Only so much you can do against angelic wounds.”  Owen grunted in agreement, the healing glow around his hands fading away.

Brian gave his wings a test extension, sighing in relief at just the minor uncomfortable pull on the right one.  “Thank you Owen.”  The Fallen Angel only nodded, patting his back.

The blonde looked over to Carter and Dom, finding them pressed together and holding hands.  Dom’s other hand was holding the scruff of Carter’s neck, while the brunette rubbed the young demon’s upper arm.  He was speaking to Dom in a comforting manner, his voice pitched low and even _tender_.

“I’m fine Dominic,” he assured as the Wrath Demon’s hand moved down his chest and abdomen to settle on his hip.

All Brian could do was smile, arm slipping around Vince’s waist and turning him so that he could observe the same thing.  It was clear to Brian that Carter had learned something that not long ago he claimed was a ridiculous notion.  “So you understand now,” he mentioned, watching as Carter’s gaze snapped to him.

The corner of Carter’s mouth turned up as he gave a short self-deprecating laugh.  “I guess it takes a human to teach us.”

Ian’s arm was wrapped around Owen’s hips as he said fondly, “Or an angel.”  Owen smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his nose.  Not that Ian was accepting that, slotting their mouths together.

Brian could only smile.  “Even demons have a heart.”

That made Carter laugh properly then.  Vince chuckled as well, nuzzling into Brian’s neck as he shook his head.  Carter sobered, tilting his head as he observed the pair together.  There was a mix of emotions passing behind his blue-grey eyes.  He looked at Dom then, something like contentment there as Dom gazed back in silent question.

Carter’s smile at that moment was as gentle and warm as Brian remembered.  The demon had to drop his foolish pride, in essence giving up on Brian altogether, to pursue what he had in front of him- the demon that became his mate by chance, yet taught him how to love somewhere along the way in their vendetta.

Cupping Dom’s jaw, the Pride Demon drew him in, kissing him none too hesitantly.  There was no missing Dom’s smile as he returned it, pulling Carter closer by his waistband.  Even if their bond had come to them under unusual circumstances, there was no denying that natural pull towards each other.  In their short time hunting for Brian, it had grown to something much more than a bond of convenience, but one of mutual love.

They were smiling when they released each other, Carter giving his mate one last peck before turning to Brian.  “I purpose a pact,” he said, making the blonde smirk.  Ian groaned, ignoring the smack from his mate.  The two new demons could only look between them in confusion.

“A pact?” Dom asked what they were both wondering.

Brian was the one to explain, “An alliance.  An accord between demons that lasts for eternity.”  He smirked at Carter as he added, “Something as binding as a mating for those that choose such bonds.”  Carter only shrugged nonchalantly, although he gave the other demon a little mischievous smile as he offered his hand.

“I don’t see why not,” Brian answered.  “V?”  The Envy Demon looked between Brian and Dom, smiling as he met Brian’s eyes and nodded.  “Dom?  Mates get drug along into these bonds as well.  If you have issue with it-”

“I don’t,” Dom assured, looking over at Vince.  “I want my best friend back.”

“Always here Dom,” he assured, offering the other demon a crooked grin.

“Well then…”  Brian grasped hold of Carter’s arm below the elbow, the hold returned.  “It’s a pact.”

“Pact,” Carter agreed, an electrical charge passing between them briefly, twining around each of their mates as well.

“Oh great,” Ian snorted, “a demon pack.”

“Shut up and get your ass over here,” Brian replied.  “You’re in this too.”

“Me?  Oh no.”  He turned to his mate for help.  “Owen.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Owen chirped, causing Ian to groan.  He should have known better than to walk right into that one.  “I adore Brian.  You should know that by now.”

“Fine, fine!”  He threw his hands into the air, huffing as he stepped forward.  “Pact,” he agreed with Brian.  “You,” he told Carter, “are going to have to earn it.”

Carter smirked at that, not even the least bit put off.  “Easy enough.”  Ian snorted- the Pride Demon didn’t lack for confidence, that was for certain.

“Can we get back to lunch now?” Vince complained, looking at Owen.

“BBQ?” Dom asked hopefully, perking up the second Vince confirmed it.  As they started all heading up to the bungalow, he inquired of Ian, “So will my demon form be like yours?”

Brian stopped when Carter’s hand fell on his shoulder.  They could still hear the conversation between the others fading away as they walked.  “All demon forms are different,” Ian replied.  “Although there’s some similarities in each class, so there’s a good chance your form could end up looking similar.”

“What about Envy Demons?” Vince was asking.

Brian looked over, meeting Carter’s steady gaze.  “Thank you,” the Pride Demon said, sincere in every way.

The blonde couldn’t help but smile softly.  “I’ll just chalk it up to you owing me one.”

Carter’s grin grew, leaning in to brush his lips over Brian’s cheekbone.  “Y’know… you’re more than welcome to have a tumble anytime,” he purred.  “For old times’ sake.”

Brian laughed heartily, shaking his head as he pulled away.  Still, he took hold of Carter’s hand, prodding him to head towards the house.  “We’ll see about that one Carter.”  He pressed a kiss to the back of Carter’s knuckles fondly.

Perhaps Carter was right when he said that it took a human to teach them.  Demons knew vice and sin, it was their very essence.  Something like love had to be learned.  There was a simple, undeniable power in such an emotion- even to demons as strong as them.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
